my_total_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan/All-Stars
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, is a former contestant on Total Drama All-Stars, originally as a member of the Villainous Vultures. He later switched with Cameron and became a member of the Heroic Hamsters. History Duncan was the tenth contestant introduced, daring Chris to "bring it on" after he was thrown from the plane. When Chris announced the theme of the season, he and Gwen believed they'd be put on different teams, but they're both placed on the Villainous Vultures. While Duncan was ecstatic about his villain label, he confessed in the confessional that Gwen better not sulk the whole time they're on the island as he only came back for her. After Gwen caught Courtney glaring at her as they walked through the woods, Duncan glared back at her, but was confused when Courtney didn't react to him. Throughout out the challenge, he made fun of her in order to evoke a reaction, but failed. After he dived for the challenge, he agreed to stay out of the way when Jo declared that she was in charge. He tried convincing Scott to jump, and was shocked after Alejandro was freed from the Drama Machine and revealed as a competitor. He cheered when his team won the challenge and told Sierra to make more Gwuncan videos in order to mock Courtney, but unknowingly irritated Gwen as well."Heroes vs. Villains" The next day, Duncan made a toast to villainy, forging a friendship with Scott in the process and warned him not to bring up his past sabotaging ways around Alejandro and Heather. He continued provoking Courtney and failed to notice Gwen's annoyance during his attempts. He was annoyed by Heather and Jo's attempts to become leader of the team and debated whether to vote for one of them or Lightning after they lost the challenge."Evil Dread" Duncan complained about the cabins with Alejandro and Scott and then said in the confessional that Scott was good to know. The next day, Gwen caught Courtney glaring at her, but Duncan refused to do anything about it as he had decided to blank her like she was blanking him. He noticed that Alejandro, Heather, and Jo were trying to manipulate Gwen and the effect it was starting to have on her. He attempted to reason with her about her behavior, but Gwen accused him of being jealous that she had attention while Courtney wouldn't acknowledge him. Angered, he agreed with Scott's plan to split up and went with him after the Heroic Hamsters. They eventually ended up in the same clearing as the rest of the team and he managed to shoot Courtney with a leech, but she still didn't react to him. He and Gwen followed Cameron and Mike into the forest and tricked Gwen into seeing how she was acting by calling her villainous and listed off her recent actions as something the New Heather would do, but not Gwen. He spotted Cameron aiming a leech at Gwen and blocked her from the hit only for Mike to shoot Gwen in the head multiple times. He caught a glance of Mike, who was being controlled by an evil personality, whom he recognized. After they lost the challenge, Duncan was eliminated as Alejandro, Heather, and Jo felt that manipulating Gwen would be easier without him around, and that if didn't work, their relationship could be a threat. However, after Cameron volunteered for elimination, Chris decided to have both of them switch teams. He mocked Courtney for being forced to admit that he existed, but regretted provoking her when she snapped at him. As he was the one saved from elimination, Chris had Duncan exiled to Boney Island."Saving Private Leechball" The next day, the Heroic Hamsters, save Courtney celebrated Duncan's first day as a member of their team which he thought was a ploy so that he'd trust them and lower his guard. He talked to Gwen about their relationship, but frustrated her when he brought up Courtney. Throughout the day, Duncan caught himself acting nicer, blowing kisses and motivating Gwen and cheering for Sam. He attempted to recognize Mike, but couldn't place where he knew him from. He cheered when Sam won, but presumably voted for him when it was revealed that he had cheated in the challenge."Food Fright" The next day, Duncan reluctantly decided to ally with Courtney as the rest of the team had forged a friendship. During the rare Blue Harvest Moon, Duncan recognized Mike's whistling, but "Mike" knocked him down a cliff in an attempt to silence him. He was found by the rest of the team, but couldn't climb back up to join them and decided to go around. Courtney volunteered to join him, but only so that he wouldn't feed any of their weaknesses to Gwen. During their walk, Duncan cleared things up with Courtney, admitting that he kissed Gwen and should have listened to her when she needed someone after their betrayal. He agreed to vote off Zoey if they lost and later saved Gwen from squirrels when they ran into each other. As they walked across a pit, Cameron fell into the river beside them and mumbled about Mike and juvie, causing Duncan to remember that he knew Mike from juvie. After reuniting with the team, he, Courtney, Zoey, and Lindsay managed to cross the finish line, but Mike crossed the finished line after Gwen and Cameron, resulting in their loss. That night, he confessed to Gwen that the Hero team was bringing out the good in him and apologized for constantly bringing up Courtney when he should be focusing on their future and now the past. He voted for Zoey at the elimination ceremony, but was shocked when Courtney was eliminated and put on the Villains team after Chris revealed Cameron would be sent home due to injury."Moon Madness" After Zoey noted that he was starting to trust more, Duncan admitted in the confessional that the team was rubbing off of him and threatening his bad boy status. He tried telling Zoey about Mike's time in juvie, but was interrupted by him and fled. After Scott fell, Duncan laughed obnoxiously to prove he wasn't a bad boy yet still helped him to his feet. In order to further prove he was a lone wolf, he refused to search for eggs with Lindsay and Gwen, but managed to warn Zoey about Mike's time in juvie. He agreed to guard the basket from Alejandro and tried to restart their rivalry, but sighed in disappointment when Alejandro compared them to mother hens. He mocked Courtney for her interest in Scott and the two began fighting until Courtney stopped them. Once Mal returned with an egg, he revealed humself and warned Duncan to stay out of his way by threatening Gwen's life if he talked to Zoey. Scared, Duncan took off in search for more eggs. He fell into a sinkhole, but was rescued by Lindsay despite making fun of her ineptitude throughout the challenge. The two worked together to retrieve the eggs with ultimately led to their victory."No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" Duncan confronted Mike in the McLean-Brand Spa Hotel in an attempt to protect the other campers, but Mal stopped him from leaving and frightened him. At the Chris-iseum, Duncan, still shaken, told Gwen that he hid his good nature for so long, his attempts to be a bad boy didn't feel like him anymore. He was glad that Cameron was among the audience for the challenge as he believed that he knew the truth about Mike and could convince Zoey to eliminate him. He was the first hero to fight in the challenge and managed to defeat four mutant gophers after Gwen inspired him. In the confessional, he admitted that his experiences on the hero team and sparked something inside of him to become a better person. When Courtney and Gwen had to fight each other, Duncan attempted to help them reconcile by having Courtney admit her insecurities to Gwen, but was slightly offended when Courtney admitted that she never missed him. After the Villainous Vultures won the challenge, Duncan attempted to persuade Zoey into voting for Mike. However, Chris revealed that the Vultures would be deciding which hero was sent home and announced that the majority had voted for him. As he left, Duncan bid Zoey and Lindsay good-bye, told Mike not to try anything, and warned Courtney and Gwen about Mike. After he was flushed, he ended up in an alleyway in London where he was attacked by someone dressed as Jack the Ripper. Unbeknownst to him, Mal had rigged the votes to ensure he would be eliminated."Suckers Punched" Appearances * 5x01 - "Heroes vs. Villains" * 5x02 - "Evil Dread" * 5x03 - "Saving Private Leechball" * 5x04 - "Food Fright" * 5x05 - "Moon Madness" * 5x06 - "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" * 5x07 - "Suckers Punched" * 5x13 - "The Final Wreck-ening" References Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Males Category:Females